ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion of the Aliens
The fourth episode of Ren 10. An group of aliens land on Earth looking for the rare "Brown Element", and they are winning to invade the Earth to find it. So, Ren and the gang try to find this rare "Brown Element" to prevent the invasion of Earth. Plot WARNING: THE FOLLOWING EPISODE IS SO AWESOME, THAT IT COULD GIVE YOU WARTS ON YOUR BUTT (ALTHOUGH, THAT GAG MIGHT HAVE MADE MORE SENSE IN THE LAST EPISODE) WELL, FORGET IT! THIS SHOW IS STILL AWESOME! LOCATION- VERNA’S HOUSE (Verna was sitting on her couch watching TV. She was watching her favorite show, Omni-World) (Eyeguy): Ditto, how much pillows did you order? '' ''(Ditto): '' ''Well, I didn't know how much to order, so I just typed in 1,200 online. (Wildvine): WHAT!? The appartment is covered in them! '' ''(Ditto): Relax. Eyeguy can use his lasers to vaporize most of the pillows, and keep some of the pillows so I can sleep on them. '' ''(Ultimate Cannonbolt): That sounds like a legit plan. '' ''(Eyeguy): Yeah! '' ''He tried to fire at one of the pillows, but it bounced back the laser right into Eyeguy's eye! '' ''(Eyeguy): AAAH! It burns! '' ''(Ditto) Wait a minute... '' ''Ditto pulled one of the labels and started to read it. '' ''(Ditto): Best of the best! Fire, water, and laser-proof pillows! '' ''(Wildvine): You have got to be kidding! '' '''Verna: '''Hahaha! God, I love this show! It’s really funny (A green flash goes through the room and then the TV suddenly shut off) '''Verna: '''Hey, what…What happened to Omni-World? (Sam and Ren entered Verna’s house) '''Verna: '''Hey, guys, I didn’t expect you here. Usually I go to your house '''Ren: '''Yeah, but we decided that we could pay you a visit '''Sam: '''Our TV shut down and he was either this or watching our birth videos '''Verna: '''Your TV shut down, too '''Ren: '''Yeah! '''Verna: '''Weird (Verna’s father, whom was wearing a brown hat and coat, entered the room) '''Verna’s Dad: '''Hey, Verna '''Verna: '''Hey, Dad, we are you going '''Verna’s Dad: '''I’m going to work '''Verna: '''Oh! So I’ll see you back at 6 '''Verna’s Dad: '''Yep! (Notices Ren and Sam) So, these are your friends you always go to '''Verna: '''Yeah '''Verna’s Dad: '''And they’re boys '''Verna: '''Last time I checked '''Verna’s Dad: '''OK…Kids! Let me tell you something, if something happens with Verna that gives me an unexpected grandchild… (Grabs a knife) I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU! (Ren and Sam stood still in fear, while Verna was lowering her head in embarrassment) '''Verna: '''Dad! '''Verna’s Dad: '''I’m leaving, Verna, bye (Kisses Verna on the check) '''Verna: '''Bye, Dad (Verna’s Dad leaves the house but not before giving Ren and Sam a stare of warning) '''Verna: '''Yeah, my Dad may be a ''tad overprotective Sam: '''Well, that’s certainly an understatement (Ren looked at the TV with Alien Hunter in his hand) '''Ren: '''Hey, where’s your Y-Box? We can play Alien Hunter '''Verna: '''I don’t have a Y-Box '''Ren: '''What? '''Verna: '''Why do you think I come to your house to play? '''Ren: Because it’s awesome Sam: 'Well, let’s watch a movie (Checks the DVD cabinet) '''Verna: '''Yeah about that '''Sam: '(Sees the DVDs in the cabinet) What is this? '''Verna: '''Yeah, the only DVDs we have…is Dad’s Sci-Fi Collection '''Sam: '''Not just Sci-Fi…Sci-Fi Classics! Attack of the Bug Monster, The Fishbowl Gorilla, Gravediggers from Outer Space (Grabs one of the DVDs) Now, this is one of my favorites… (Shows the DVD to Ren and Verna) Alien Invasion! Come on, let’s watch it! '''Verna: '''Fine '''Ren: '''We got nothing else to do '''Sam: Hooray! (Puts the DVD in the DVD Player) This is going to be awesome! Ren: 'No, it’s not, Stimpy! No, it’s not! '---Five Minutes Later---''' (We see Ren and Verna bored out of their minds, while Sam is watching in glee) 'Sam: '''Come on, guys, the opening credits are over (Stomach rumples) Do you have any snacks, Verna '''Verna: '(Getting an idea) Oh, they just ran out! Let me go to the store and get them '''Ren: '''Hey, let me help, too '''Sam: '''But you guys we miss the movie, I’ll pause and come too '''Verna and Ren: '''NO! '''Ren: '''I mean, NO, we don’t want you to miss the opportunity to watch such a great classic '''Sam: '''Oh, how nice, sure, go! '''Ren: '''OK! Bye (Both Ren and Verna leave the room as quickly as possible) LOCATION-FOREST (Ren and Verna were walking through the forest) '''Ren: '''Man, that movie was lame '''Verna: '''I know, but now we are here in the forest…all…alone (Gets closer to Ren) '''Ren: '''Umm…Verna, what are you doing? (Notices a green glowing light) What the… (The green glow is coming from a fallen UFO) '''Ren: '''Hey, Verna, look '''Verna: '''It’s an UFO Back at Verna’s House '''Sam: Woah! The gang just discovered the UFO, how awesome! (Eats popcorn) Back at Forest Ren: '''(Gets close to the UFO) I wonder if there is anything in that thing (The UFO opens up and the Aliens come out the UFO) '''Alien Leader: '''Hello, Earthlings, we are the Zenoneons, and we have come to invade your planet Back at Verna’s House '''Sam: '''Cool! We finally meet the aliens (Chokes on a corn kernel) Back at Forest '''Verna: '''You’re going to invade the Earth '''Zenoneon Leader: Yes we are, Earthling Ren: '''(Activates the Awesomatrix and searches through the holograms) Maybe, Humongousaur will change your mind (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Grey Matter) '''Grey Matter: Ha! Stupid Aliens! Kiss the Giant Feet of This Prehistoric Butt Kicker (Looks Up) Why Are You All So Large… (Realizes Something) I’m Grey Matter, aren’t I! Verna: Yep! Grey Matter: 'Sometimes, I hate this watch '''Zenoneon Leader: '''We’re sorry; we don’t mean harm in invading your planet, just need to find a rare brown element '''Verna: '''A what? '''Zenoneon #1: '''We are looking for this rare brown element '''Grey Matter: '''You know when want to find brown elements…the first place I check is the toilet '''Verna: '''Come on, Ren, be serious, if we don’t want the Earth to be invaded, we need to search for that brown element '''Zenoneon #1: '''No, no! We don’t search, yet '''Verna: '''What? '''Zenoneon Leader: '''We can’t start the search without authorization from your leader '''Grey Matter (Whispering to Verna): '''Verna, we don’t exactly have contact to the President '''Verna: '''I know that '''Grey Matter: '''How are we going to ask the President? '''Verna: '''Hmm…I got an idea LOCATION- VERNA’S HOUSE (Sam is still enjoying the movie, while finishing his bowl of popcorn) '''Sam: '''Wow, this is truly a classic (Ren and Verna entered the house) '''Sam: '''Hey guys, you got the snacks '''Ren: '''There’s no time for snacks, look outside your window (Sam looks outside and sees the army of Zenoneons outside the house) '''Sam (In Paranoia): '''WHAT? DID? YOU? DO? '''Verna: '''We kind of found a UFO filled with aliens who want to invade the Earth '''Sam: '''WHAT?!? '''Ren: '''And we kind of need you to pretend to be President, so you convince these aliens to not invade the Earth '''Sam: '''WHAT?!? '''Verna: '''And we kind of need you to dress in this nice black suit, hat and fake moustache '''Sam: '''What? '''Ren: '''Just do it to prevent the invasion of Earth '''Sam: '''Fine just tell does aliens they have to wait 5 minutes for the President to change '''Ren: '''Fine (Gets out of the house to talk to the Zenoneons) Hey, Alien dudes, you need to wait 5 minutes to get the President '''Zenoneon Leader: '''OK, but it better be worth the wait '''Sam: '(Changing into his Black Suit) I can’t believe I’m doing this… (Sam comes out with a black suit and his black hat) '''Sam: '''Am I ready? (Shows his outfit to Ren and Verna) '''Verna: '''Just need to put this fake moustache (Puts the fake moustache above Sam’s lips) '''Sam: '''I don’t know why I’m doing this anyway '''Ren: '''Well, you did used to work on the Student Council '''Sam: '''Good point! But I had the pause the movie, I was in the middle of the part where one of the main characters had to dress up as the President to prevent the aliens from invading Earth (Adjusts the fake moustache) Am I now ready? '''Verna: '''Yep, bring in the Aliens (All the Zenoneons entered Verna’s house ready to talk to the President) '''Zenoneon #2: '''Oh…I’m so excited; we’re going to meet the Earthian Leader '''Zenoneon #1: '''Yeah, I wetting myself in excitement '''Zenoneon #2: (Steps on Zenoneon #1’s wettings) Eww!!! 'Ren: '(Acting as an Announcer) Now, here’s the President of Planet Earth (Sam, under his President disguise, enters the room) 'Sam: '''Yes, hello, hello, this is President…umm….Abraham Jefferson Grover Washington Kennedy Obama Bush (Both Ren and Verna slap their own heads) '''Zenoneon Leader: '''Well, greetings, President Abraham Jefferson Grover Washington Kennedy Obama Bush '''Sam: '''What have you called me for? '''Zenoneon Leader: '''Well, we want the authority to search the planet for a rare brown element that is said to be located on your planet. Are we aloud to? '''Sam: '''Sure, do whatever you want; you have the President’s authority '''Zenoneon Leader: '''Thank you, President Abraham Jefferson Grover Washington Kennedy Obama Bush '''Sam: '''You’re welcome *Whispers to Ren* Don’t ever make me do this, again '''Ren: '''Don’t worry, Stimpy (Looks to the Zenoneons) OK, let’s go search for the rare brown element '''All the Zenoneons: '''YEAH! '''Verna: '''Umm…Ren. We don’t know where it is '''Ren: '''I know that’s why I got a plan (Looks towards the Zenoneons) Hey, does any one of you bring a small scrape of the brown element '''Zenoneon #3: '''I got one… (Shows a scrape of the brown element to Ren) '''Ren: '''Thanks, little guy (Rubs Zenoneon #3’s head) '''Verna: '''What are you going to do with that? '''Ren: '''Well, let’s just say I know a good bloodhound (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Wildmutt) '''Verna: '''That’s not a bloodhound…that’s a wild mutt (Wildmutt sniffs the brown element and runs off into the forest) '''Zenoneon Leader: '''Come on, let’s follow the orange dog '''All The Other Zenoneons: '''FOLLOW THE ORANGE DOG!!! '''Sam: '''Thank God, they’re gone! Now, I can continue watching the movie. The gang was just going to trace the element that will prevent the invasion LOCATION-THE SUPER SUPERMARKET (After tracing the scent of the brown element, Wildmutt lead Verna and the Zenoneons to the Super Supermarket) '''Verna: '''The Super Supermarket? This is where the brown element is located (Wildmutt nodded his head as the Awesomatrix timed out turning him back to Ren) '''Ren: '''Yep, I traced it right here '''Zenoneon Leader: '''Come on, boys, the Brown Element is right beyond these giant doors. LET’S GO!!! '''All The Other Zenoneons: '''LET’S GO!!! (All the Zenoneons went to the Super Supermarket) '''Ren: '''No, guys, wait! (The Zenoneons entered the Super Supermarket) '''Clerk: '''Like, guys isn’t Halloween, like, too early for these costumes '''Zenoneon Leader: '''Silence, Earthling, we are searching for the brown element '''Clerk: '''You mine this (Holds up a penny) '''Zenoneon Leader: '''YES! YES, WE FOUND IT! '''All The Other Zenoneons: '''YES, WE FOUND IT! '''Zenoneon #3: '''We found the brown element '''Zenoneon #1: '''Yes, this is so exciting! '''Ren: '''That is the brown element '''Verna: '''Copper? '''Zenoneon Leader: '''Yes, Copper is a rare element on our planets, we need it to buy for our bills (Grabs the clerk’s penny) '''Clerk: '''Hey '''Zenoneon Leader: '(Sees a Grab a Penny-Leave a Penny box) Now, this is a lot of copper (Grabs all the Pennies in the box) '''Clerk: '''Umm…sir, weird green kid, you need to leave a penny in… (The Zenoneon Leader aims a laser at the Clerk’s head) Never mind… take all the pennies you want '''Zenoneon Leader: '''Thank you, Earthling (Faces the Other Zenoneons) WE GOT THE BROWN ELEMENT '''All the Other Zenoneons: '''HOORAY! '''Ren: '''Now, let’s go to your UFO '''Zenoneon Leader: '''No, Ren, let me command these guys…LET’S GO TO OUR UFO '''All The Other Zenoneons: '''LET’S GO! LOCATION- UFO SITE (All the other Zenoneons went into the UFO, while the Zenoneon Leader stayed to talk to Ren) '''Zenoneon Leader: '''We, Zenoneons, thank you, Ren, for all your hard work in searching for the Brown Element and because of that we Zenoneons give you this Tracer Pacer (Gives Ren the Tracer Pacer) Just press the button and point it to the sky and we’ll come to you with whatever you need…but only use it at emergency (Enters the UFO) '''Ren: '''I promise. Bye, Zenoneons '''All The Zenoneons: '''Bye, Ren! '''Verna: '''Bye, guys '''All The Zenoneons: '''Bye, Herna '''Verna: '''It’s Verna (The UFO tries to lift but it can’t) '''Zenoneon Leader: '''Umm…Ren, can you give us a boost (Ren tries to lift the UFO but it is too heavy) '''Ren: '''Wait… I know who can help (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Humungousaur whom lifts the UFO so the Zenoneons can return home) Back at Verna’s House '''Sam: '''Finally, the Aliens can return home (Is drinking a soda) Back at the UFO Site (The UFO was flying away from the Planet Earth as Humongousaur and Verna watch in awe) '''Humungousaur: '''I’m going to miss those guys '''Verna: '''Yeah…but let’s go home before my dad comes back '''Humungousaur: '''Right! LOCATION- VERNA’S HOUSE (Ren and Verna entered the room, while we see Sam laying down relaxed) '''Sam: '''Wow, Alien Invasion is still a classic. Too bad you missed '''Verna: '''We kind of had to prevent our own Alien Invasion, thank you very much '''Ren: '''Yeah but I’m glad it’s all over…Hey, you’re Dad’s coming '''Verna: '''Don’t say anything (Verna’s Dad entered the house) '''Verna’s Dad: '''I’m back from work, my little Verna '''Verna: '''Yeah, you are '''Verna’s Dad: '''Anything interesting happen to you (Looks at Ren and Sam angrily) '''Verna: '''Nope, nothing at all '''Verna’s Dad: '''Good.Hey, why is one of your friends wearing my business suit? '''Sam: '''Umm…I’m President Abraham Jefferson Grover Washington Kennedy Obama Bush Characters *Ren *Verna *Sam *Verna's Dad *Zenoneon Leader *Zenoneon #1 *Zenoneon #2 *Zenoneon #3 *All The Other Zenoneon Aliens Used *Grey Matter(Mistransformation; Selected Alien was Humungousaur) *Wildmutt (First Appearance) *Humungousaur Trivia *This is the second episode where Will doesn't appear, the first was Meet Mr. Pink *This is the first appearance of Verna's Dad *This is the first episode that doesn't have a villain, since Ren helps the Zenoneons find the Brown Element *President Abraham Jefferson Grover Washington Kennedy Obama Bush contains the names of previous and current Presidents, Abraham Lincoln, Thomas Jefferson, Grover Cleveland, George Washington, John F. Kennedy, Barack Obama and George Bush *We discover that Sam is a B-Movie fan *An excerpt from the first Omni-World episode, Perfect Pillow Paradise, is featured in this episode *We see Verna's House and the Super Supermarket for the first time *Ren has his first mistransformation in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ren 10 Category:Ren 10 episodes Category:Bad Grammar Category:Bad Grammar